


Christmas Surprises

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cute, Fluff, Gifts, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Post Season 1, Slight spoilers, Surprises, takes place a year after season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Viktor and Yuri surprise each other with Christmas gifts.





	

“Yuri!” Viktor yelled for me from the main entrance of the inn. “Can you come here for a moment?” 

I sighed and locked my phone. Pushing myself from up my bed, I got up and walked down the hallway. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. Even though I was just looking through old photos from last year’s competitions, I still felt really tired.

When I saw what Viktor had done in the lobby, I could have fainted right then and there. Luckily, I held my ground.

Viktor had gotten a Christmas tree and decorated it. There were lights strung around it and all of the ornaments were either glass balls with snowflakes on them or with photos. Upon closer inspection, I realized the pictures were of the two of us. There were pictures of us from skating practice, a photo from when Viktor surprised me by kissing me after finishing my routine at competition, a couple photos from our sightseeing trip in Spain before the Grand Prix Final, a photo from my podium spot after the Grand Prix, and a couple of us showing off the rings. 

My eyes began to well up with tears. I looked over at Viktor, who was beaming. When he saw I was crying, his smile dropped. He rushed over to me. “Yuri? What’s wrong? Was the tree a bad idea? Do you not like it? I can take it down if you wish.” He reached out to take an ornament off of the tree, the one of our kiss on the ice.

“No!” I shouted. Viktor stopped dead in his tracks. “I mean, no, please don’t. These are happy tears, Viktor. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.”

“Even nicer than training you for the Grand Prix Final?” Viktor jokingly asked.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “You know what I mean.”

Viktor’s smile returned to his face and he just nodded in understanding. He walked over to me, held out his arms, and embraced me. I pulled my arms out of his tight grip and wrapped them around his body.

I pulled away after several seconds had passed. “I have something for you too.” 

Viktor looked shocked. “Yuri, you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. Plus, believe me when I say it’s something very small. Follow me.” Viktor and I walked in silence to my room. I hesitated at the door and then finally pushed it open. Once Viktor entered, I shut the door behind me. 

Viktor took a seat on my bed while I went to my dresser to search for his present. “No peeking!” I glanced over my shoulder to see what Viktor was doing. He was attempting to figure out the password into my phone, without much of a success rate. I chuckled and opened the drawer. I grabbed the most recently wrapped one and turned around. I was face to face with Viktor! 

"Viktor! I said no peeking!” I hurriedly tried to close the drawer, but it was too late. The damage had been done; Viktor saw all of the presents. 

“Who are all of those for, Yuri?” Unlike me, he was very calm. 

Defeated and ashamed, I turned back around to open the drawer again. I did and the years of wrapped gifts were out on display. Viktor picked up one from the very back. He held it up so he could read the name on the tag. His eyes lit up with astonishment and I buried my face in my hands. 

“Are these all for me?”

Still covering my face, I nodded. 

Viktor grabbed my wrists and gently pulled my hands away from my face. “Why?”

I looked into his eyes. His blue eyes had an unusual twinkle to them. Never breaking eye contact, I began to speak. “I knew your birthday was Christmas, so every year since I became such a big fan of yours, I got you a present. I always meant to send them, but I would get so nervous. Every year I would tell myself that this is the year I finally send his present, but it never happened. So they collect dust in here. I never wanted to throw them out and I never gained the courage to send them. Believe me, I never thought I’d have the opportunity to give them to you in person.”

I waited for Viktor to say something. Instead, tears began to roll down his face. It took him a moment to compose himself. “Now, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Viktor."

"Merry Christmas, Yuri."

Viktor walked back over to my bed and sat down. I walked over to him with all of the gifts and sat down next to him. I watched as he opened every last one. On one side of him, there was a mountain of wrapping paper on the floor. On the other side of him, every gift I had ever gotten him was put on top of the bed. There was an array of different stuffed animals, from a frog, to a cow, to a turtle, and even a stuffed Vicchan. There was also a stuffed animal butterfly that I had hand sewn for him. There were a couple collages from his skate programs of the years for which I made them. I also made him a compilation CD of all of the songs he’d done for his skate programs up until that year. 

 

With each gift he unwrapped, Viktor’ eyes welled up with tears, he looked at me, said thank you, and then kissed me. When he had opened the last present, his kiss lasted a lot longer then all of the other previous ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one shot! This was so much fun to write. My plan was to have this up by Christmas, but life always throws a wrench in your plans! If you liked this, please give a comment or kudos! They are always very much appreciated! <3 =)


End file.
